narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubachi
Mitsubachi (蜜蜂), is a member of the Bee sect. Mitsubachi is one of the few members of the Mushi Butai to not actually be head of her sect. Background Not much is known about Mitsubachi's past. Her parents were part of the Mushi Butai but had died during war. Mitsubachi was taken in by the Bee sect Queen who trained her. After her training was complete she began to work hard under her master, taking on very difficult missions and completing them with ease. Mitsubachi's power grew and her leader, fearing Mitsubachi made sure to keep her under surveilance making sure she wouldn't surpass her. Unfortunately Mitsubachi revealed her true powers to her one night revealing she had long surpassed her master. Mitsubachi however lacked interest in becoming leader deciding she will wait until she can create her own sect, the Hornet sect. Personality Mitsubachi is known for her overbearing personailty, she without fail can insult anyone she meets regardless of their status. She was polite towards her master but after discovering she was intimidating her, Mitsubachi revealed she never cared nor felt thankful to the woman who looked after her. Mitsubachi is highly arrogant believing herself the most important thing and recons she is the true "Queen Bee" of the Bee sect, Mushi Butai and even Kusagakure. Mitsubachi usually worked alone and has the least experience in teamwork let alone team missions. As a result she not only has little interaction with most of her peers but usually surprises them when she appears to join their mission. Some like Kagero had never worked with her although he knew fully well her personality issues. Mitsubachi has rejected several friendship attempts from the likes of most female members of the Mushi Butai. Her interactions with most members involve her critising her team for their weakness or failures. Her usual target is Kurohime who she usually insults by calling her Jorougumo (Whore spider) something her sister Jigumo took enough offence to attack her with several webs of binding. Mitsubachi considers Jigumo her rival due to the two being the most skilled. Mitsubachi claims that Jigumo is the only person she can work well with although that doesn't stop her from throwing insults her way. This relationship borders friendship as Mitsubachi is seen pleased or entertained by the fact Jigumo is able to insult her back and is not afraid of her. She harbours intense animosity towards Shura in which the two are seen bickering on several occaisions.﻿ Abilities Mitsubachi is beleived to be the strongest member of the Mushi Butai. At age fourteen she had already surpassed her master who had become so terrified of her pupil she kept her under surveilance. Mitsubachi is the most skilled insect user of her sect ever. Although some recon she has mediocre skill, she has perfected these skills where she can use them not only effortlessly. Her tactics usually involve capturing and finishing off her opponents similarly to Jigumo and Kurohime, however Mitsubachi's methods are far more violent. Mitsubachi, as her name refers to uses honey to stick to her opponents either by directly spitting it or making the enemy defeat several summoned bees that leave honey around eventually binding the enemy. Mitsubachi is the only members who refers to some of her techniques as "Ougi" (Secret Technique) instead of "Hijutsu". These Secret Techniques are named after types of bees such as Black Bees or Honey Bees. Mitsubachi often summons bees to help her. As an advancement of her Bee techniques are the use of hornets which she does by using the Hornet Contract Activation technique, this allows her to be able to summon hornets which are far superior to her original summons as well as summon a giant Hornet. It is unknown why she uses a tehcnique to activate her contract with hornets. Mitsubachi is very skilled in using other forms of attacks at close range thanks to her Insect Costume, her most effective is utilizing bee stingers that she can produce from the palms of her hands. These stingers secrete two types of poison, one that paralyzes and one that seems to enduce Genjutsu. Mitsubachi can also create a special chemical that signals any insect user nearby. She has shown proficiency in other basic Ninjutsu that the Mushi Butai use. Stats Plot Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Jonin Category:Kusagakure Category:Crow World Category:Mushi Butai Category:Female